


Unspoken

by myanonworkforfun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JUST APPRECIATE THESE TWO, M/M, i just wanted to appreciate this ship because i think theyre so cute, if you read it then thank you, im sorry if this makes no sense, oh yeah and this is kind of a high school au but it isn't centered around that, there is no dialogue in this, this is kind of badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myanonworkforfun/pseuds/myanonworkforfun
Summary: Renjun is head over heels in love with Jeno but he won't tell him





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS KINDA QUICKLY SO IT MAY SEEM RUSHED BUT BEAR WITH ME I felt like I had to contribute to the noren tag because they're so underrated

Renjun wasn’t the best at being “entertaining”, so to speak. He was sweet and well-liked, but being the center of attention was just never really his thing. He did occasionally make contributions to conversations that would have his friends in tears of laughter at his wittiness, but other than that, he preferred to leave the mood-making to their friend, Donghyuck.

His friends loved him unconditionally despite his tendency to not speak much, but there was one person who found his quiet personality especially charming, and that was his best friend, Lee Jeno.

Jeno and Renjun could spend hours in each other’s presence making little conversation, just watching their favorite shows, studying, or literally doing absolutely nothing, and the two would never get bored of each other’s company. Just being around one another was enough to make them feel happy, and they both knew how important their friendship meant to each other without ever feeling the need to communicate it.

Renjun clicked with Jeno in a way that lacked the need for words, but because the two refrained from using them often, Renjun could never bring himself to tell Jeno that he was actually in love with him. 

Renjun could never bring himself to tell Jeno that he loves the way Jeno taps the eraser side of his pencil against his bottom lip while deep in thought during their many study dates in Jeno’s bedroom, and that he swears if Jeno were the one teaching him Chemistry then he’d never be bored again.

Renjun could never bring himself to tell Jeno that his smile is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, and that he would much rather focus on him laughing at the comedies they watch together than actually pay attention to the movies. 

Renjun could never bring himself to tell Jeno that there was something about him that made Renjun feel comforted whenever he felt sad or anxious, and that whenever something was wrong, it was as if Jeno could read his mind and he would never fail to make Renjun feel better. All Jeno had to do was pull Renjun into a bear hug and lay with him under a giant lump of blankets, rubbing comforting circles into his back until his tears stopped, in order to make Renjun feel safe and secure again.

Renjun could never bring himself to tell Jeno that every quirk Jeno had, and every kind gesture he made would make Renjun’s heart flutter.

Renjun could never bring himself to tell Jeno that he was in love with him, not because he was shy, or scared of rejection, but because he didn’t have to. Jeno knew, he felt the same way, and they were both aware of this. They didn’t need to verbalize anything, because it was visible in each other’s faces when they looked at each other that being together made them both feel complete. Their feelings were evident in their actions, and it didn’t take words for the both of them to feel as if everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so basically if you didn't really understand what I was going for Renjun and Jeno are in love but they don't think it's necessary to address it or make anything official because they both know how important they are to each other and they're happy with the way things are :) This is kinda trash but let me know if you liked it I guess?????


End file.
